A Digity's Life
by Ayaka-san
Summary: One day a girl apears out of no where and she begins to live with Keichiro and Ryou? There may be more to this than it seems. Multiple Pairings with OCs, crossovers and a little OOC. Don't kill me if this sucks it's my first fanfic. R&R DISCONTINUED....
1. Chapter 1: Too many Flashbacks

A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic so here's some things to know. Anyways, I'm putting a warnings list here to lessen flaming, uh, so yeah...

**Warnings** Do not read this story if you don't like:  
slight crossoverswith Fruits Basket, Gundam Seed and Gundam Wing  
a lot of OCs in a story  
OCs as the main characters  
or OCs pairing up with a/m characters  
Now, sorry for such a long author's note.

Disclaimer: I don't own the animes/mangas listed up there. I only own the plot of this story and the OCs.

* * *

_Chapter 1:Too Many Flashbacks?_

**_Italics _without underlines are Ichigo's thoughts**

_It has been 6 months since the Saint Rose Crusaders attacked..._

About a block from Café Mew Mew, a 12 year old girl with dark pink, short hair rushed down the street. She arrived at Café Mew Mew exhausted. She opened the entrance door so loudly; she startled about everyone in the cafe. "I'm late aren't I?" Ichigo said. She panted standing at the entrance of Café Mew Mew.

"No, actually you're early for once in your life" Mint answered. She was sitting at a table sipping her tea. Sasaka stopped examining her strange necklace and said "Hi Ichigo, you're early."

"Sasaka-oneechan, you didn't notice?" asked Pudding.

"Oh, sorry I was wondering about something..." Sasaka said. She slightyly paused before saying,"I'll gonna go help Keichiro in the kitchen."

"I wonder what she's wondering about?" Mint said.

"I don't know, I guess we're not supposed to know," Zakuro said, "Also, we're not supposed to ask." Sasaka left the room leaving thefive girls wondering. Ichigo stood there thinking the most. Mint continued sipping her tea, while Lettuce and Pudding wiped the tables. Zakuro, well, mostly did nothing, and Ichigo grabbed a mop. She started mopping the floor and help open the cafe up. _I don't know why Sasaka has to keep wondering about things. Now, I wish I had the power to read minds. The curiousity is...is...too much._

* * *

_Flashback_

"Oh no, I'm late again Ryou's gonna kill me,"Ichigo said, as she ran to Cafe Mew Mew.When Ichigo finally, came to Café Mew Mew, Ryou was at the doorway waiting for her. _Oh no he's gonna say it_.

"Ichigo, it's about time you got here. Fortunatly, for you,you should be happy someone took you placefor you this morning, while you were slacking off," Ryou said, as he smirked and walked into the cafe. _Huh?Who? What? I don't get it who took my place for me? Though, that was too close, for comfort.I know, Mint or Zakuro wouldn't do it, maybe Lettuce or Pudding. Then again, Ryou wouldn't let them, they break too many dishes. Hmm... Maybe, Keichiro convinced Ryou to let Lettuce or Pudding to take my place for me...hmm..._

"Hurry up, baka neko, you don't have all day to stand there. Every hour you waste every ten bucks get subtracted from your paycheck," Ryou said. Ichigo turned around to see Ryou standing at the entrance again. The second she looked at him, the second she got angry.

"Grrr" she noised out. Ryou stood there and smirked as he saw, her angry.

"Hurry up, you can't stand there all day,"Ryou said, before walking into the cafe. Ichigo followed him into the cafe, in furious anger. She walked into a private room andchanged into her uniform._ Besides someone taking my place for me this morning, it's another normal day at Café Mew Mew. _She sighed, brought a mop out and started mopping the floor. _I kinda miss fighting kirema anime. It just gets so boring as everyday passes by. Oh yeah, I still didn't find out who took my place for me this morning. _Ichigo stopped mopping andscanned the cafe to find out who took her place this morning. A girl with long pinkish hair and light purple eyes, caught her attention. The girl was wiping the table and seemingly stared into space. Ichigo asked Lettuce who she was.

"Her name is Sasaka Modikawa, and Ryou introduced her this morning," Lettuce replied.

"You should thank her. She took your place this morning." Mint said.

"I know, you don't have to remind me, like that. I just needed to know her name," Ichigo answered back, a little annoyed, okay maybe more like angry. Ichigo walked toward Sasaka. Sasaka barely took notice of Ichigo,until Ichigo said "Thank You, for taking my place this morning." Sasaka was, a little, surprised when Ichigo talked. She stopped cleaning the table, turned around and smiled.

"Your welcome, I didn't mind the extra work,"Sasaka said. "Um, my name is Sasaka Modikawa. You can call me Sasaka, if you want. What's your name?"

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya. You can call me Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Oh and, I'm wondering, how did you know who to take place for?"

"Ryou said that one more person was coming. Mint commented that the person was always late. I wanted to take your place, and Ryou agreed."

"So now, I have to thank the two," Ichigo complained. _I just can't stand Ryou or Mint._

"You hate them?"

"Yeah, kinda. They always make me work too much," Ichigo complained, again.

"I'm working here too, so maybe you won't have that much work," Sasaka said. Ichigo knew, that Sasaka was trying to cheer her up

"Ichigo, stop slacking off." Ichigo knew, exactly, who that was...Ryou.

"Grrr. I wasn't slacking off," Ichigo talked back. She was angry enough, and the anger now,reached it's boiling point. Sasaka noticed how angry Ichigo was. She didn't want to get Ichigo in trouble.

"It's okay, Ryou. Ichigo wasn't slacking off. She just thanked me for taking her place this morning," Sasaka said. Ryou patted Sasaka's head and said, "Alright, but you two have to get back to work." Ryou climbed the stairs up into his room, before Sasaka or Ichigo said anything. Sasaka sighed, and they both got back to work.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

**_Italics_without underlinesare Sasaka's POV**

In the kitchen, Keichiro was washing yestarday's dishes. Yestarday they had so many costumers, they didn't have much time to clean the dishes. "Hello, Sasaka, is there something wrong?" Sasaka was surprised that Keichiro knew she was there. She was standing at the doorway watching Keichiro. Keichiro stopped washing and turned his head at the girl. Sasaka began walking into the kitchen. _I was going to ask him something but never mind it's not that important is it?. _

"Uh, nothing, I came here to help you," Sasaka finally, said.

"Alright, you can wash the dishes. I'm gonna go check on the others for a minute," Keichiro said. He cleaned his hands and walked out of the kitchen. Sasaka took his place at the sink and began washing. She was almost done. She turned on the sink water, but something made her stop and stare into blank space.

* * *

_Quick Flashback_

Sasaka carefully climbed down the vines from the tower of her bedroom. She looked up, to see her friend watching her, carefully, climb down. "Kish, be careful don't get into trouble with my brother," she said.

"I won't," her friend replied.

"And take care of Daisuke," Sasaka added.

"I will." When she was done climbing down the vines, she looked up and smiled at Kish. Kish threw down a cloak from the windoe and said, "Remember to keep warm and under cover."

"I'll remember and thanks for all your help, Kish. I won't forget you, Daisuke or my brother," she said.Then she ran of, searching for a way to get out of the castle wallswithout disturbing the guards. She borrowed one of her maid's dress, so she won't attract attention. Sasaka finally managed to get past the gates, nothing there except a dark wood and a cold, rough road. She knew she would have to make it past the wood to get to another world so she forced all her courage out and began on her little trip. She stopped half way down the road to the woods and looked back to say good-bye to the castle all pearly and white shining in the moonlight. Kish stood there and stared out the window, stared out to the woods, and stared out to a girl saying good-bye to the castle and whispered, "Be carful, Sasaka, be very carful and don't forget this place." He took one more glance before leaving. sadly.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

_Hmm... that's strange I don't remember saying that, but that place and boy seems so familiar. What was the boy's name, again? I think, I called him Kish. Hmm...Kish._

"Sasaka!" Keichiro shouted. She snapped back into reality and turned of the water. She left the water running while she had that strange flashback like scene. The water and soap overflowed the sink and now the kitchen had puddles of water and soap everywhere. Sasaka noticed the mess and blushed. She kept continuing to do stuff like that. She'd stop what she was doing and just wonder or have those flashback like scenes.

"I can't leave you alone without you stop doing what you're doing and begin wondering," Keichiro said, smiling.

"Um, I'll get the mop andhelp you clean it up," Sasaka offered.

"That's okay, Lettuce could help me she's breaking to much dishes out there. Why don't you help Ryou in the lab?"

"Sure." Sasaka answered. As she walked away she could hear Keichiro calling for Lettuce. Lettuce answered and accidently broke more dishes. _How come this keeps happening? I keep getting those weird flashback, like, scenes. It happens again and again, and I can't seem to stop it.

* * *

_

**_Italics_ without underlines are Ryou's POV**

Ryou was on the computer checking for any more kirema anima in the area when Sasaka entered the lab. Sasaka just stood there watching Ryou and being very quiet for some unknown reason. Ryou didn't take notice for a while.

"Hi Sasaka, what are you doing here?" Ryou said, finally taking notice.

"Keichiro told me check on you to see if you need help, but I see that you don't need my help. I'm gonna go help the others."

"You could stay if you want."

"I'd rather go help the others."

"Sasaka."

"Yeah, what is it."

"Never mind." _I wonder how I'll ask her._ _Like how she came here, but there are things I still don't know like why she's here, how come she here and that weird necklace and clothes she was wearing. But that person with Sasaka told me not to ask her anything like this until Sasaka tells us something that might answer these questions. But how come I keep wondering about this? I guess everyone here does and I guess I'll have to wait._

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

Ryou sat at my desk, laying his head and arms on the table. He was in a position, like, he was about to go to sleep on the desk. He sat or lay there and complained to himself._ It's raining like crazy out there. This rain has to stop, ever since, I injected myself with cat DNA I seem to hate the rain. It's not like me to complain, but it's just this rain. Strangely, I only hate rain not water. It's confusing even for someone like me, I wonder if Ichigo has the same problem with rain._

_Suddenly, Ryou heard a knock on the door and jerked his head up. Wonder, who that is? Why is a person here, in this kind of weather? _"Keichiro, someone's here," Ryou shouted, still at his desk. Soon, his curiosity got the better of him; a few minutes later, he was going downstairs to investigate.

_After, he came down the stairs..._

Keichiro had already opened the door. A stranger came in carrying a girl, about Ichigo's age. Ryou couldn't see the stranger clearly, but he could see the girl fine. The girl was wearing most likely a maid's outfit, which is strange, and a very strange necklace, which makes this situation stranger. The girl seemed so helpless. He could tell that before whatever happened to her, that made her look helpless, the girl was probably always cheery and kind. The person, carrying her, was wearing a brown cloak with a hood that was covering his/her face and most of his/her body. The stranger seemed to give of an aura of mysteriousness and darkness. That was the best Ryou could describe to you right now. The reason is because the clothes are just too strange and foreign to describe.

The stranger gave Keichiro the girl. Keichiro seemed to carry her fine. After the stranger was sure Keichiro won't drop the girl, the stranger said, "Take good care of her and her name is Sasaka Modikawa." Ryou still didn't take my eyes of the stranger, but he didn't know why either. A few seconds later, the stranger lifted her/his head up, took one glance at Ryou but then looked at the girl and continued. The glance was quick, but to Ryou it seemed to make time stop, for a long time.

"One day, you'll be glad you did. Also, never ask her anything about this, anything related or what she always will wonder about or you'll be sorry," the stranger said. After what he/she said, the person didn't waste a second and just left out the door. During his/her glance, Ryou could have sworn he saw the stranger's eyes. He couldn't see his/her face clearly but the eyes just seemed to stand out. The stranger's eyes were sad and desperate, with a light blue-ish color that perfectly described it.

Ryou followed Keichiro, as he carried the girl upstairs. She didn't look to well, and that worried Ryou and Keichiro. Keichiro put her in the extra bedroom, that they never seem to use. After he put her in bed, Keichiro turned to Ryou, but he didn't say a thing. "Keichiro, is she going to be okay? And who was that person?" Ryou asked, trying to break the creepy silence.

"Ryou..." Keichiro paused for a minute, "I don't know. Let's hope the girl will be alright and maybe we'll find out who that person was." He didn't sound like himself when he said that. He sounded worried about the girl, but there was something else in his voice not fear, anger, sadness none of that, but something else...

"I see. Well, I'm going to bed..." Ryou said, then paused for a moment, "...you should too, Keichiro."

The next day, Ryou crept into the girl's bedroom while was still asleep. He wanted to check on her. The girl began to make sounds and open her eye lids. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked.

"I'm Ryou Shirogane and you're in a spare roomat Café Mew Mew. Me and Keichiro own Cafe Mew Mew."

"Where's Café Mew Mew? Who's Keichiro, and can I call you Ryou?"

"I'll tell you about Café Mew Mew, later, during breakfast, and you can call me anything you want. Keichiro is..." Ryou said. Ryou heard footsteps coming closer, and suddenly, Keichiro came in.

"Hello, how are you? I'm Keichiro Akasaka but you can call me Keichiro," Keichiro said, then smiled.

"Hello, Keichiro, I'm fine thank you," _Wow, she has some manners, not that its strange I'm just not used to it._

"Alright, Sasaka, let's go and get some breakfast shall we?" Sasaka slid out of bed and did the stuff you usually do every morning.

During breakfast, Keichiro and Ryou didn't ask why she's here, who's the person you were with and other questions similar to this but they did wonder about it. She didn't asked them any questions about anything which was strange.

After opening the café, Ryou explained to her about Café Mew Mew, the Mew Mew Project and things like so. He also introduced her to the girls. Strange thing, is that she always suddenly stop doing what she's doing and just starts wondering about things.

_End of Flashback_

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Alright, I fixed this chappie. The reasons are because it had too much dialogue, not enough description and sounded to obvious (well, in my opinion). So I fixed that, yeah, and now, this chapter got longer than before. I wonder, was that supposed to be good or bad. Hmm... Anyways, please review from nice things to flaming, even though you read the warnings list and still read this chappie. It helps...a lot. Also, it makes authors happy...really happy. Oh and, I'll be changing my pen name from Sasaka12 to Ayaka-chan, so that'll be it.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Memories Recovered

Here's chapter two, please enjoy and remember I warned you in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/mangas listed in the last chapter.

_Chapter 2: Some Memories Recovered_

_Italics _are Ryou's POV

Everyone was getting ready to close Café Mew Mew, after the exhausting day.

"Wow, today was busy," Mint said.

"But you did nothing," Ichigo complained. Everybody ignored Ichigo's complaints and continued working.

"Wow, look at all the rain," Pudding said.

"It's like anyone out there would get soaked in a few seconds even if they had an umbrella," Lettuce agreed.

_Meanwhile, Ryou was in his room..._

_An evening like this reminds me of when Sasaka came._ Suddenly there was a knock on Café Mew Mew's entrance door. _Now it really reminds me of when Sasaka came. Wonder who's here?_ Ryou went downstairs to investigate again. _This is really getting creepy the things are like repeating itself. _There was a girl about his age and a boy about Ichigo's age. The girl had light purple hair and purple eyes while the boy had dark blue eyes with crystal blue hair (kinda weird). _Good it's not exactly the same. No weird clothes or necklace just normal customers, hopefully. _Keichiro was moping the floor when the two came, everyone was quite surprised that anyone would come here with the weather, time and all.

"Hello, oh I see you're closing so we'll leave now," the girl Ryou's age said.

"It's okay you could stay until the rain lessens up, you'll get soaked if you leave." Lettuce said caring.

"Why, thank you!" _Wow her manners a similar to Sasaka which is also creepy._

"What are you doing on an evening like this, anyway?" asked Pudding.

"Well, we're both looking for a girl, I heard she worked here," the girl Ryou's age said.

"What does she look like?" asked Ichigo.

"She kind of look like you," answered the girl, "Well, uh, I mean about the same age and pink hair, only hers is longer and lighter in color."

"Than you must mean Sasaka Modikawa," Mint said.

"Than that is her," the boy, "is she still here?" _I wonder how she knows Sasaka maybe everyone is wondering the same thing I am._

"Yeah, she's still here we'll go get her," Pudding said. She then noticed Ryou was watching and said, "Shirogane-nii (niibigger brother) can you get Sasaka?"

"Fine," Ryou said. He began to leave, then looked back to glance at the two people (the girl and boy) and went to get Sasaka.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Pudding, "Is he mad at something?"

"No," Keichiro answered, "He just wants the rain to stop. He's been like that since the cat DNA incident."

Ryou came to Sasaka's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in the door isn't lock," was Sasaka's reply. Ryou didn't really come in but stood outside the room.

"Two people are here," Ryou began, "I think they know you. They wanted to see you."

"Alright, wait a minute I need to finish this." Sasaka answered. _What does she need to finish?_ She finished what she was doing and left with Ryou downstairs.

_Italics _are Sasaka's POV

As Sasaka came down she wondered who wanted to see her as she wondered she almost tripped but Ryou grabbed hold of her wrist before she fell.

"You gotta stop doing that you know," Ryou said, "You could get yourself hurt." Sasaka didn't say anything but continued to walk downstairs.

When Sasaka met the two, it was kinda awkward. _I've never seen these two before._

"Hi, my name is Mia Ayumi," the girl began, "and that person over there (she pointed to the boy leaning against the wall, I know pointing is rude) is..." So much for the manners, I guess, Ryou thought.

"Ikumi Talli." the boy jumped in who was actually a girl dressed like a boy.

"Wow you're really a girl, you're disguised really good!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Do I know you?" asked Sasaka.

"Yes, but I guess you probably lost all of your memories by now. That's why I'm here to help you remember some of them."

"Couldn't you help me remember all of them and how come only you? Isn't Ikumi supposed help too?"

"I could help you remember all of them, but I'm not supposed to and Ikumi is here to watch."

"What do you mean not supposed to?"

"You'll see later. I'll begin with people you used to know and that you're not really human."

"Not human?" Mia ignored this and continued.

"Have you heard of a digity before?" Mia began, "Well, that's what you are."

"Never heard of a digity before, so start explaining." _I have a lot of other questions but I think they're not important, hopefully._

"A digity is well, a kind of people that guards gates to other worlds. We have elements to show our talent and some personality and about every digity has a crystal necklace and crystal heart. That's as much as I know about digitys I'm only 3/4 of a digity and Ikumi is half."

"What elements do you have?"

"I have earth and air/wind and Ikumi has water and air. You're a complete digity you have pure digity blood in you and you have all four element so that makes you a Crystal Digity those kind of digitys are rare."

"You know, I didn't ask for that information but I'm glad to know. Is that it?"

"Not really, I'll be asking you digitys you know or at least used to." Mia began to take her necklace off (the necklace had a crystal at the end) put it on the table she tapped it and it displayed a hologram of a person. "Okay, do you know who this person is?" Sasaka shook her head. "This is your brother, he is the prince of the main digity kingdom in and you're the princess of the main digity kingdom." Mia tapped it again and asked who the people were, she did the same with places that Sasaka has been. She continued doing this till she got to the last picture it was a picture of Kish. Everyone was surprised by this exspectually Ichigo.

"Do you know who this is?" Sasaka thought hard she remembered him from somewhere but in the end she shook her head no.

"Boy, you don't remember much no wonder Rina didn't wanna come she'd be crying forever if she did came. This is Kish a prisoner captured form a dying planet in this world. You rescued him from being sold as a slave into the Mountain Kingdom the hardest working kingdom with the most slaves. You offered him to be your bodyguard he was your best friend second to your childhood friend and you brother." Ikumi explained. Now everyone was really surprised. Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer and said, "But he wanted to take over this planet for his people and wipe out the entire human race."

"He did?"

"He was forced by the main digity kingdom," answered Ikumi.

"How'd you know that?"

"I spied on the whole conversation Tory has been having, before we began living in this world," Ikumi answered.

"I guess this is good, enough. The rain had lessen and it's becoming dark. We'll come back tomorrow and continue."

The two left, everyone in the room was surprised and most of the questions in their heads were answered but somehow some more questions appeared like out of know where. _She didn't tell me why she can't give me back all my memory, maybe she will tomorrow. _

Everyone left, the café was closed and Sasaka was in bed, she pondered about these places and people she had seen. She couldn't sleep so she went to the window and thought she saw someone. It was a boy he was just floating in the air but somehow it didn't seem strange to Sasaka. He had a cat with him, it was sitting on his shoulder . She couldn't see him well because he was blocked by the shadows of the building and trees but she could tell that he was a boy about her age. When Sasaka blinked they were gone, she thought it was a dream but it all seemed so real.

**To be Continued...**

Please tell me if I need to add or change anything, I'm trying to improve my writing. R&R


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess of the Sanc Rose

Well, uh, here's chapter two, I mean three.

_Chapter 3: The Princess of the Sanc Rose Kingdom_

_Italics_ are Sasaka's POV

_Another day at Café Mew Mew, Ichigo's late and Ryou's standing at the door ready to yell at her. I can't take her place because Ryou doesn't want me to but seriously he wants to yell at her? Also I'm waiting for Mia and..._

Meanwhile a few blocks from Café Mew Mew, Mia with a girl on roller blades were running down the street exhausted, well, mostly Mia.

"We're not going to make it are we, Mia?" the girl on roller blades asked. She had a golden color hair that ended at her waist and turquoise color eyes. She didn't look much like Japanese but more like and American or Englishmen because she was half Japanese and half American. Her mom was American and her dad Japanese.

"We'll make it, we're almost there." They did make it they were standing at the entrance panting for air.

"Hey, we're not late are we?"Mia said as she still panted at the entrance. _It's Mia with, hey, wait a minute that's not Ikumi. _Sasaka looked carefully at the girl on roller blades with Mia. _Weird she seems like someone I know too._

"Don't worry you're not late," Pudding said.

"We didn't make an appointment for you to come at this time," Mint began, "But like Pudding said don't worry, we just opened a few minutes ago."

"See Rina, I knew we'd make it," Mia said to the girl with her. "Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Rina Talli, she's also half digity like Ikumi and her element is water and earth, which means she's a Healing Digity. She could heal people of wounds and small diseases."

"Does that mean Rina is related to Ikumi and why isn't Ikumi here?" Pudding jumped in.

"I guess, Ikumi is related to Rina and Ikumi was busy today so she didn't come." Mia continued the introduction and said, "Rina, this is.. What are your names exactly? You didn't say last time."

"I'm Pudding Fong and that's Lettuce Modorakawa, Mint Aizawa, Zakuro Fujiwara, and..." Suddenly, Ichigo came running into the café, "and that's Ichigo Momomiya." Pudding finished.

"Hi Mia," Ichigo said while panting too. Ryou didn't yell at Ichigo because Mia was here, Ichigo didn't notice this though.

"Ichigo, this is Rina Talli," Pudding pulled Rina by the wrist towards the group (Rina was standing by the entrance watching). Rina didn't really mind but said hello in a gentle, quiet tone. After the introduction Mia began to pull Sasaka over (Sasaka was also standing a distance away watching).

"Alright we came here to help Sasaka remember some things like yestarday. Sasaka this is Rina she's the princess of the Sanc Rose Kingdom the most powerful kingdom second to the main digity kingdom. You were friends until that war happened between your kingdom and hers. You used to go against your brother's command and sneak into her castle to play." Sasaka was surprised by this because she still doesn't remember a thing. She stayed quiet for a while and Mia began to see small tears in Rina's eyes, of course, she knew why. It was because Sasaka doesn't remember a thing about Rina and they were such good friends. Mia began to remembered the words Ikumi said yestarday, that Rina would cry forever if Sasaka doesn't remember Rina or even a tiny memory (digitys with the element of water are very emotional). Mia wasn't about to give up yet, she touched Sasaka's forehead with the tip of her finger. Sasaka suddenly, had remembered a bunch of things at the same time and it was too much for her to handle all at once so she fainted. "She'll be okay, I gave her back a lot of memories maybe too much that's probably the reason why she fainted. She'll wake up by tomorrow morning and remember some of her memories. Digitys with the element of earth and air can give back peoples memories but not all of it, or it'll be too much for that person and the person can get seriously injured or even die."

"Oh, I see." Pudding said.

"But Mia you went against a lot of things when you did that like Ammi's will and other things," Rina said. Mia looked away and said, "I did what I had to do even if I get hurt in the process." Rina looked with worried eyes but understood, she was also worried about what Ammi would do to Mia if Ammi were to find out. Keichiro began to carry Sasaka to her room and put her in bed.

After that everyone was going back to their jobs and wondered who Ammi was. Mia was welcomed to stay so she and Rina stayed to have a snack they didn't exchanged any words but in their minds they were wondering. Rina wondered about what would happen to Mia and Mia wondered what would happen next. They stayed longer than expected and night was just over the horizon.

Meanwhile about a block or two from Café Mew Mew, a black cat wandered through the alleyway, it had no collar or anything. It looked like a black fur-ball moving through the alleyway. Somehow it made its way into Café Mew Mew without anyone noticing. It crept quietly towards the table Mia and Rina were at and...

"Ouch!" Mia cried.

"What's wrong?" everybody said with worry in their voice. By now they were good friends with Mia and Rina. Mia looked down and recognized who it was immediately. She picked it up and said, "I didn't know my punishment would be like that, Ammi. I thought of something more painful but that will do since I might have killed Sasaka giving her some of her memories back. I'm just glad that she isn't dead." Everyone was surprised, they thought that Ammi would be a person not a cat.

"Ammi is a cat?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really," Mia tried to explain. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light and the cat transformed back into a girl. "See? Ammi is a normal girl digity. Let me introduce you guys this is Ammi Sairi she's a complete digity with three crystal hearts each with their own element water, fire, and air. She's the strongest digity in all the kingdoms that I know of." Keichiro and Ryou were watching and listening to this too.

"Uh, Mia do you need a bandage for your hand?" Keichiro asked kind of concerned for her and her hand.

"Oh yeah, sure I guess you should hurry its bleeding a lot."

"I could see that." The hand was laid on the table with a small pond of blood around it. He began to look for the first aid kit. When he did find it he began to bandage Mia's hand. Everyone kept their eyes on Mia they didn't even notice Ammi leaving except Ryou. Ryou just stood there and watched as Ammi began to leave without anyone noticing except him. Why Ryou didn't mention this to anybody can forever remain a mystery.

"Ammi, you're limping, what happened?" Rina asked. Maybe Ryou wasn't the only one noticing and maybe Mia and Rina did care for Ammi.

"It's nothing really just a small cut." was Ammi's answer.

"If it was a small cut you wouldn't be limping. Let me see it." Ammi stopped and let Rina examine her ankle. "You should bandage it. Keichiro do you have left over bandage? If you do, may I have some?"

"Sure." with that Keichiro handed over the left over bandage. Rina bandaged Ammi's ankle tight. After all the bandaging, they clean up the café, Mia and Rina helped but Ammi left without anybody noticeing.

Soon before they knew it everyone left and still again some questions were answered and some more popped up who knows where.

While in bed, Sasaka dreamt of the same person she saw last night, a boy with a cat on his shoulder he seemed to be whispering something. She couldn't understand what he was saying even when she tried her best to understand.

**To be Continued...**

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please, like I said in the last chapter, if I need to change or add or erase anything please tell me. R&R


	4. Chapter 4: A Small Bet

_Chapter 4: A Small Bet_

The boy in Sasaka's dream was shouting out something, she tried to understand what he was saying but it was just too hard to understand. Then this morning during work, it hit her, he was saying "don't leave" but another question arose leave what, who or where? _I just don't get it. Oh I wish I could understand what he meant_, _he's been appearing in my dreams for too long. I wonder if I'll meet him someday_. In her mind she sounded much like a princess in distress, while on the outside nobody really took notice of what she was thinking in her head. They thought she was usually wondering about things but didn't know what, because as you have read in the previous chapters they're not supposed to ask Sasaka what she was wondering about until they found out (pretty confusing).

_Meanwhile on Kish's ship_...

Two people were having a conversation, Ammi and Kish are discussing something that I can't hear from this distance. You'll have to get closer to hear.

"You really should visit her and warn her, Kish," Ammi said to this green haired alien.

"I don't need to. I already told her in her dreams," Kish answered back.

"What if she didn't get the message? Tory will finally capture her and bring her back to the main digity kingdom."

"You go and tell her or are you too afraid to face her?" Kish said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I never back down from a challenge. What about you? If I actually finish my business of her, what will be of you?"

"You decide."

"If I finish the challenge, you'll go and see her for at least three hours before midnight, tomorrow and she has to be awake."

"But if you don't finish the challenge, you'll do mine, Tart, and Pie's laundry and chores for a month," Kish said to finish the bet.

"Alright, it's a deal."

_Back at Café Mew Mew..._

Everyone was beginning to close the café, Mia and Rina were there to help too. Sasaka got quite well acquainted with Mia and Rina, well actually, it was more like meeting an old friend for her.

_Quick Flashback_

Sasaka finally woke up from the incident that happened yestarday, when Mia gave back some of Sasaka's memories._ What happened? I feel kinda weird and remember so much._ This feeling she has, is quite undescribable for me to say (which means I have to start studying my vocabulary).

After all that wondering, Sasaka got ready to get to work. During the work, everyone felt as if this was the real her and not the empty void she was before. She smiles and laughs more, and she doesn't get so many flashback like scenes and wonders.

Sometime during afternoon, Mia and Rina came to visit Sasaka to make sure she was okay and back to normal. The minute Mia and Rina stepped into the café, Sasaka was, well, uh, let's say she had another undescribable emotion, like when you meet an old friend but barely remembers the person, somewhere between overjoyed and clueless because when Mia gave Sasaka back some memories she might have by accident took some memories. They became quick friends and Sasaka kinds of remembered them but not fully because Mia didn't give back all of Sasaka's memories remember?

_End of Quick Flashback_

They were almost done when, Ammi walked into Café Mew Mew. Everyone was kinda surprised that Ammi would visit when she left like that yestarday. She left everybody, except Rina and Ryou, wondering where she went of to, eventually they (Mia, actually figured it out and told everybody) figured it out in a really long while. Why Ryou or Rina wouldn't tell everybody that Ammi left may forever remain a mystery, anyway back to the story.

Sasaka knew right away who Ammi was the minute Ammi came in. She knew Ammi was the spy of the main digity kingdom (she got her memories about that place when Mia gave Sasaka back some her memories in the last chapter).

"Ammi?" Sasaka accidently said out loud.

"You know who she is?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"She's the secret spy of the main digity kingdom," Sasaka answered easily. Everyone wowed in their mind.

"She's kind of young to be a spy," Lettuce said.

"Lettuce is right, she's no older than Ichigo," Mint added. Ammi didn't smile but she didn't look sad to see Sasaka and hear the conversation about her. Instead after the conversation, they had an awkward silence until Mia spoke up. "Um, uh Ammi, what are you doing here?" was what Mia said.

"Sasaka did get some of her memories back, right?" Ammi asked.

"Well, yeah but that still doesn't explain why you're here. You usually have something else important to do, right?"

"This is important, the minute Sasaka arrived in this world, the minute the main digity kingdom is searching for her."

"Your point is..."

"She needs to train so its harder for them to find her and the safer this world will be."

"It is kinda soon but you're right. How do you suppose you'll train her and when?"

"She'll start now and with Trigger." Ammi said all this without a single expression which is kind of creepy and also described her seriousness. Mia gave a little nod to Ammi and explained to everyone about what was going to happen. Somehow they understood everything Mia said, they finished closing the café and went to a nearby abandoned site. They insisted on going with Mia and Ammi and somehow they managed to convince Mia or Mia did it on purpose. The site was like an empty piece of land, nobody was seen for miles, nothing was seen for miles except for a few trees. Ammi found this piece of land while on a small trip in search of something important (don't ask until you finish the whole story). They used a portal to travel here quickly, though it left Mia, Sasaka, and Ammi a little tired. Mia explained that when digitys take humans with them into portals it tires the person out. The maximum a whole digity could take is only two people. Ammi could carry six because of her three crystal heart, Mia one because she's only three-fourths, Sasaka two 'cause she's a whole, and Rina one because she's half. There were only eleven people at this scene Ammi, Rina, Mia, Sasaka, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Masha (I consider him a person) and Ryou, Keichiro volunteered to stay at the café so he wouldn't be much of a bother to them. Rina had been quiet the whole time because of a secret reason, a terrible accident happened here to her when she was young, very young.

"Alright, Sasaka try to dodge every move Trigger makes and everyone else I already warned you and this will be the last whatever you do don't cross this line." Mia began to draw a really long line that was probably half a mile long in the dirt, using a stick and finished in half an hour. Everyone was amazed at Mia, drawing a line in the dirt (which was almost as hard as rock) about half a mile long in about thirty minutes.

"Uh, one question, who's Trigger?" Pudding asked.

"You'll see," Mia answered without even one glance at Pudding.

"Okay, Trigger on the count of three, one...two...three," Ammi shouted out. There was a deep silence, then something began to appear. It looked like a person made of a blue blob-like substance, then it began attacking Sasaka. The first attacks were easy to dodge any average person could have dodged it easily.

"The first attacks are easy so lets turn the heat on shall we. Okay, Trigger do what you did in practice yestarday." Trigger began to attack faster and at some unimaginable places. Sasaka dodged as she can but got hit in the right side of the back. "That's enough Trigger." Trigger began shrinking and when it was done it was about the size of Masha and was nothing but a blue blob. At least now everybody new more about Trigger, it was strong for a blob-like blue substance the size of a human, it was probably Ammi's pet or something, and its normal size is nothing bigger than Masha.

"That's pretty good for your first time but try to do harder next time. Here's something a helpful tip try to use your other senses when dodging. It seems that you only dodge things you see, try using your ears and other senses to help you."

"Oh, okay I'll try harder next time and thanks for the tip." Sasaka said while smiling. She was happy to see Ammi again and for the tip and everything that she learned today.

"Come on I'll help you people get home," and with that they left.

During that night, Sasaka was too excited to sleep. Ryou was throwing a party for her remembering of so many things and learned so many things. So many questions were lifted of their backs and Ryou and everyone was so happy for that. The party was to be tomorrow night on his own cruise ship through Tokyo Harbor and Ammi was coming too. Mia and Rina even let the girls borrow some of Rina's dresses from the Sanc Rose Kingdom.

_Flashback_

Everyone was finally back at Café Mew Mew. Ammi was about to leave when Ryou announced that he holding a party on a ship in Tokyo Harbor just for them tomorrow night at 9:30 p.m. but instead of leaving she stood at the doorway listening to the announcement. Everyone was a little shocked at this but only for a while.

"You guys could borrow some of Rina's dresses, it would be nice to finally bring them out. Oh is that okay with you Rina?" Rina gave a small nod. Sasaka then noticed that Ammi was beginning to leave so she asked Ammi, "Are you going to come, Ammi? You helped me a lot so please come." Ammi took a small gaze at the sky then looked back and said, "I might, come on Trigger lets go." Then she began to leave with Trigger half floating and half sitting on Ammi's shoulder, Ammi smiled a bit when no one was looking. Sasaka was pretty happy that she could hope that Ammi could come. Sasaka argued in her mind that Ammi would come and would not. _Ammi might come and then she might not. _She was disappointed yet she was also happy.

_End of Flashback_

Sasaka was so happy remembering it that she couldn't sleep, instead she went to the window and sat on the windowsill half of her body was in the room and half out the window. She gazed at the moon and stars shining in the night. Suddenly, she heard a voice and she saw the boy again. She was even more happy now because she got to meet the boy again and this time she was awake enough to talk to him.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you," the boy said. Sasaka still couldn't see him clearly because everything she saw around her now seemed all like a dream.

"Oh, hello. Do you mind to tell me who you are?"

"I'm an old friend of yours."

"An old friend? Oh, and what happened to your cat?"

"Yes, I'm an old friend of yours and my cat stayed home, today. I'm not sure why but she wouldn't come with me." He began to get closer to her and she could see he had beautiful (they were beautiful to her, at least), golden, cat-like eyes shining in the moonlight, but she still couldn't see him clearly. She was getting really tired by now and almost fell out of the window if it was not for the boy who caught her. She also forgot to ask the boy about what he said yestarday.

"You better get to bed now," he then began to carry her into bed. To Sasaka she felt so warm from his body warmth, the last words she could hear him say was, "Be carful and I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's so nice to see you again, good-night," he whispered as he left out the window.

**To be continued...**

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please if I need to change or add or erase anything please tell me. I'm so tired that I could sleep right here if I could because right now its 12:01a.m. good-night. R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Kira's Intro

Alrightie, I finally thought up something for this chapter sorry, it took me so long This chapter is almost completely into Gundam Seed and Gundam Wing; this chapter will be between Gundam Seed Destiny and Gundam Seed so the characters that are sixteen in Gundam Seed are seventeen here. It will be showing Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha from Gundam Seed and Trowa Barton Gundam Wing. Also this chapter is more like an insight into Akira or Kira, another one of my OCs, so it might sound pointless to some people who read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any animes or mangas listed in chapter one.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Kira's Intro

* * *

_

Another day at Café Mew Mew, Ryou and Keichiro just opened up the café along with the girls arriving for work. Some of them a little anxious about the party tonight. Rina came alone to the café to help since today she didn't have school.

"Why are you here alone, today? Isn't Mia coming?" Pudding asked a little suspicious.

"Mia had work, today and Ikumi is busy too. I don't have school, today so I thought I'd help you guys out with the café," Rina answered, "Also I'm not really alone, Ammi is with me."

"Really? Where?" Mint asked.

"Outside, she said she'll come in soon." Sasaka had been silent for a while because she had this weird feeling. Whenever she saw the boy that she meets every night, she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sasaka, as her usual self, would wonder until she found the answer so she did.

About an hour later, Ammi came in. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two before Ammi said, "Rina and Sasaka, I think you should take a look at this. You guys could come too if you want."

"Uh, um, what happened?" Rina asked with a little fear in her voice, afraid something terrible happened. Ammi took out a test tube she was kept in her pocket and said, "Look the elements of water and air are mixing together and so are the elements of fire and earth." Everyone was a little confused so Sasaka asked, "What does that exactly mean?"

"I don't think they understand, Ammi. I think you should let them know," Rina suggested.

"I guess." So Ammi started to explain. She explained that there are five main worlds four represented a element. There are other smaller worlds not so important and sometimes they join together and grow bigger. The world of fire, air, earth, and water were the world that they were in. Digitys live in the world between worlds which was really confusing so Ammi explained even more. She showed them the Digity's emblem. The emblem was like a four-pointed star with a circle around the middle. Each end of the four-pointed star represents a world with its own element. The circle represents the world between worlds and the junction in the middle of it all represents this world they are in.

"Usually, every hundred years, two element worlds would join together to make one big world but it only lasts about forty-eight hours before splitting apart. So now do you get it?" Ammi said. Everyone did a small nod which signaled "yes"; they were quite amazed at Ammi's understanding of all this, even Ryou was amazed. They also knew that Ammi knew more about this but didn't ask, knowing it would lead to a lot more explaining.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another world or The Fire World as Digitys would say..._

Akira or Kira, as some call her, wandered of from home again even at her age. She didn't really live in a house or anything; she lived most of her life in the circus taking care of the tigers. She is quite a mysterious a fifteen year old brunette with emerald eyes and had wandered from home. She lost her two cub tigers and are searching for them, now. She's been looking for hours and has suddenly wandered into a part of the city she hadn't known about.

Her troupe had just moved to this city this morning so she didn't really know much about it so, as always, she would wander the city to learn about it. She took the two cub tigers with her for company and put them in her backpack. Suddenly, the tigers leapt out and she chased after them but they were too fast so she lost track of them. That's where we are now, where Kira has been trying her best searching for the tigers.

At her thought of never being able to find the tigers, she became quite depressed but didn't cry because she knew crying wouldn't solve the problem; she began to walk depressingly home. When she lifted her head, she could have sworn she saw one of the cubs running around the corner. At that moment, she ran of, around the corner and bumped into a blue haired coordinater. Kira fell but luckily it didn't do much to hurt her.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" the coordinater asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine and I'm the one who should say sorry. I wasn't watching where I was running," Kira answered.

"You were in a rush. What happened?"

"Oh, I'm looking for my tiger cubs. Did you see any? I thought I saw one turn around this corner."

"You mean this?" he asked as he showed her what he was holding in his arms.

"Yes, thank you," Kira said happily. The coordinater handed Kira the little tiger cub.

"I was taking a walk when suddenly, this little tiger jumped into my arms. I thought that it was probably running away from its owner so I'm looking for her/he. So I found her, you're its owner, right?"

"Um, yes I'm its owner."

"Oh and my name is Athrun, Athrun Zala. What's your name?"

"I'm Akira but some people call me Kira. I don't exactly have a last name since I'm orphaned."

"Oh, sorry to hear. I have a friend named Kira. You should meet him someday; he's really nice. Do you want me to help you find the other cubs?"

"Sure, I don't really know my way around this city since my troupe just arrived here this, morning."

"Your troupe?"

"Yeah, I live in the circus and take care of the tigers."

"I see."

Athrun had offered to drive her around to search for the tigers. They searched everywhere but couldn't find the cubs so then they searched on foot. They searched about one-thirds of the city before taking a break. Athrun offered to take her out for lunch (this isn't like a date, right?) before searching again.

A short while after, a certain blonde walked by and recognized Athrun, at once.

"Athrun! What are you doing here? After, all the trouble I went through to find you. You're cheating on me?" Cagalli yelled which strangely didn't disturb Kira but did disturbed Athrun.

"Cagalli, wait let me explain," Athrun said taking hold of Cagalli's hand before Cagalli could storm of in anger and frustration.

"How could you? You betrayed me," Cagalli said holding back her tears. Athrun gently hugged her to comfort her and explain.

"How could I betray you? I love you. I was helping this girl search for something she lost," Athrun said trying to comfort Cagalli the best he can. "Now, would you like join us for lunch so I could explain the rest?" Cagalli nodded in agreement. You might be thinking right now "What was Kira doing while this happened?" Well, if I said she was sitting there watching the whole scene that wouldn't sound right. So she took a short walk around the block to give the two some privacy. She returned right after the two finished and Athrun introduced her to Cagalli. Soon after lunch, a brunette was walking towards her. Kira recognized who the brunette was, stood up and said quietly, "Trowa, what is he doing here?"

"You know him?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah, we work in the same circus." Kira just waited patiently as he came closer and closer.

"Kira, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. Oh and I found this little tiger cub on the way," Trowa said.

"I've been wandering around the city. Until these two tiger cubs jumped out of my backpack so I went searching for them everywhere. Athrun offered to help me search and I found one of them. We went searching everywhere for the other one but couldn't find it so we took a break. Athrun offered to take me out for lunch and that's about it," Kira said without even a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Who's Athrun?" Trowa asked.

"This is Athrun Zala and this is Cagalli Yula Athha," Kira introduced, "Athrun and Cagalli this is Trowa Barton."

"Thank you for helping, Kira," Trowa said to Athrun.

"Its okay, it wasn't that hard," Athrun answered.

"Come on, Kira let's go home."

"Alright, bye," Kira said to Athrun and Cagalli as she walked home with Trowa. There was an awkward silence between Kira and Trowa for a while. Until, Trowa broke the silence with something to say. "There's someone who is waiting for you when we get home. She said her name is Ammi Saira," Trowa said.

"Oh, I wonder what she wants?" Kira responded. Trowa didn't answer since Kira already knew he would say that he doesn't know. Yup, that's how much they knew about each other.

Trowa and Kira arrived back at the circus with Ammi waiting for Kira.

"I'm gonna go help Catherine set up," Trowa said. Ammi and Kira didn't move a muscle or exchanged words until, Trowa was a far distance away from them.

"What do you want?" Kira asked

"I don't want anything but just to tell you something. The Fire World and The Earth World are joining together again. Along with The Water World and The Air World they are joining together too," Ammi said.

"Is that it?"

"Well, whenever worlds join, Digitys are very easy to found out by other Digitys so be careful." After a small, somewhat not very important, conversation between the two, Ammi left through a portal leaving something for Kira to be careful about.

**To Be Continued...**

Wow, I didn't know I could think up something this long with a writer's block, oh well. Sorry, if Athrun, Cagalli, and Trowa are OOC. Oh and please some people are putting this story on his or her favorites so please it would be very nice if you would review at least once before doing so. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6: The Party

_Chapter 6: The Party_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Fruits Basket, Gundam Seed or Wing

_

* * *

Italics_ are Sasaka's POV 

Everyone was about to close the café, Mia and Rina came to help them. A little later after the café closed up, two motorcycles came to stop in front of the café. _What are two motorcycles doing there?_

"Now that we're done let's get going to my apartment. Well, not everyone the boys will have to stay behind," Mia said. Ammi and Ikumi rode the motorcycles and Mia drove the car. Ammi put Trigger, safely, in her jacket's pocket.

"We had to bring motorcycles with us because the car could only fit four people not including the driver," Mia said sweat dropping.

"Wait, isn't Ikumi and Ammi too young to drive motorcycles?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but the police never suspected a thing," Ikumi answered for Mia.

"That's pretty strange." Nobody there was about to object a thing since they knew Mia would probably have an explanation for everything. She did plan all this so let the plan go on. They agreed that Ichigo, Lettuce, Berri, Zakuro and obviously Mia because Mia had a driver's license. Pudding went with Ikumi and Mint with Ammi. All that was left was Sasaka and Rina with roller blades. Of course, the others object and Mia wanted to surprise them. "They'll make it," was all she said.

* * *

_An hour later at the apartment..._

"Wow, Rina and Sasaka made it," Pudding exclaimed.

"Pretty amazing," Zakuro whispered under her voice so that no one could hear.

"Hmm, Mia?" Ikumi asked.

"Yeah," Mia answered.

"Rina and Sasaka rode the portal didn't they? Rina can never go that fast on roller blades and Sasaka is a first timer on them."

"You figured me out. Why do you have to be so smart?" Now everyone was less amazed and Mia lead them into Rina's room. Ammi just quietly followed with Trigger out of Ammi's pocket.

"Huh? Mia, what's up with all of the guests?" a boy standing at the door asked. Almost everyone in the room turned their heads and looked at him. The ones that didn't were Ammi and Ikumi. They recognized the voice and knew who he was.

"Whaa? Why is everyone looking at me for?" he asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here, Saika?" Rina asked.

"I thought, I'd visit you guys," he answered.

"Uh, you guys this is Kyou Sakai. He's a friend of ours," Rina introduced. "Saika, that's Mint Aizawa, Ichigo Momomiya, Zakuro Fujiwara, Pudding Fong and Lettuce Modorakawa." Saika counted the people in the room and said, "Wait that's not everyone." Ammi turned her head to look at Saika. "Hmm, Ammi long time no see," he said. Everyone, except Ikumi, was a bit puzzled, okay, maybe a lot puzzled. They had know idea that Saika knew Ammi. "Yeah, hi Saika," Ammi said expressionless, a usual. Ammi stood up and left the room with Trigger following her. Before she left she said, "Saika, I need to talk to you in private."

"Wonder what that's about?" Mint asked.

"I don't think you should ask anyways," Mia opened the closet and inside were some really nice dresses.

"You can choose any that you like, I don't mind," Rina said.

* * *

_In the hallway..._

Ammi and Saika just stood there for a while, both faces very serious.

"Saika, how's Kyoki? Is she any better?" Ammi asked him.

"I don't know. She's dealing with it, well, and Duke is taking really good care of her."

"Okay, I hope she get's much better. Tell Duke and Kyoki I said "hello"." There was a short moment of quietness and then Saika said, "You know..."

"I'm gonna leave," Ammi said, before walking away into Rina's room with Trigger floating, right behind her. She said "Bye." to everyone before leaving out the door.

* * *

_9:00 p.m. at Tokyo Harbor..._

"Whoa, Ryou I can't believe this yours," Sasaka exclaimed, exploring the ship from top to bottom. A little later the guests began arriving, and small black cat took the advantage of the crowd to climb on board the ship without anyone noticing. The cat had a strange blue blob following it. Sasaka stood outside, away from the crowd, looking out on to the water but everyone else stayed inside.

"Hello there," the boy, from last night said. He was floating in the air upside down but turned up right when Sasaka took notice of him.

"It's you!" Sasaka said so happy. She jumped up and hugged him, making the boy fall to the ground with her on top of him. "Yes..." the boy paused for a moment noticing the position the two were in. "It's me." Sasaka blushed madly and got off him, right away. "I...I'm sorry," she said.

"Heh, it's okay. I'm happy to see you too," the boy said. Then he hugged her for a short while before letting go, which surprised Sasaka for a bit.

The cat that snuck on board was looking for Sasaka but caught sight of a strange bird. The bird was huge with sharp talons, but no one seemed to notice. The cat started rushing to find Sasaka, panicking a lot.

Sasaka stood up and the boy went on back floating. "What is your name?" Sasaka asked the boy.

"Me? My name is..." he stopped, as he saw the bird the cat had seen. He tried pushing Sasaka to the floor to dodge the birds attack but was too late. The bird grabbed Sasaka and pushed her over board. The cat came and transformed into Ammi. "Kish, don't jump," Ammi shouted. She was too late and Kish jumped over board in desperate search of Sasaka. "Aargh, it's going to get worse isn't it? Trigger, stay in my backpack or else you'll get hurt." The bird attacked the ship, which made Ryou and the girls out to investigate. Keichiro was inside trying to keep the guests calm. Ammi took the pendants out of her pocket and turned back into a cat.

"What is that?" Lettuce asked pointing to the bird.

"I don't know but we have to stop it," Ryou said.

"How, Ryou? We don't have the our pendants," Ichigo said. Ammi, in her cat form, came and caught their attention. She had their pendants in her mouth.

"Huh? Where'd you get those?" Ryou asked.

"Who cares? We need those," Zakuro said. Ammi gently put the pendants down and ran off.

"Okay, girls time to fight, unfortunately, again," Ichigo said.

Meanwhile, Kish searched desperately for Sasaka in the water. He noticed the water was occupied by strange fish. The fishes tried attacking him, but he dodged easily. He spotted Sasaka on the ocean floor, but he also found a strange person appear out of portal. The person began to carry Sasaka into the portal, but Kish attacked him and took Sasaka from him. He began swimming up and noticed that Sasaka was losing air. He needed to get her up quick.

"All done, but that thing is tough," Mint said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Pudding asked. She noticed a boy floating up from the water carrying Sasaka.

"Kish? Why is he here?" Ichigo asked, remembering the alien boy. Kish noticed Ichigo and the others watching him, and quickly floated to a different part of the ship. Ammi was waiting for the two and was very worried about the two.

"Kish!" Ammi shouted, in her normal form. Kish landed on board the ship and put Sasaka on the floor.

"She's alive and breathing, she just lost consciousness," he said. Sasaka coughed, then opened her eyes and saw Kish and Ammi. She looked at Ammi and said, "Ammi? So you did come, after all."

"Yeah, but me and alien boy here have to go now," Ammi said, sounding very rude when she referred to Kish as alien boy. Ammi left first leaving Kish and Sasaka alone. Kish began to leave when Sasaka got up and shouted, "Wait, I still didn't find out your name." Kish still floated away and said,"My name is Kish."

"Okay."

"Just Kish," Kish whispered.

"Kish," Sasaka whispered. Sasaka stood there looking at the sky, moon, stars and Kish as he floated away.

"Sasaka!" Pudding shouted. Sasaka turned her head to see Ichigo and the others running toward her.

"What happened? You're all wet," Mint said.

"I'm not sure it all seemed like a dream." The party ended and everyone went home. Sasaka lay in bed thinking about Kish so much she couldn't sleep. _What is this feeling? I feel so... so... happy whenever I think about him. Kish, I'm too excited to sleep, I really want to meet you again._

**To Be Continued...**

Everyone probably hates me now because of the late update. So I'm very very very sorry for this very late update and I used the word "very" too much. The reason for such a long update is, I was grounded because of low school grades. Anyways, I guess, this will/might be the last chapter of this fanfic. I'm not sure yet, oh well. Until next time. Bye


	7. Chapter 7: The Water Portal Revealed

_Chapter 7: The Water Portal Revealed_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any animes/mangas listed in chap. 1

_Italics_ are Ryou's Thoughts

* * *

It's been a week since the party. Mostly everyone were wondering about the strange bird and the things that happened. Sasaka couldn't get Kish out of her mind. She didn't know what the feeling she had whenever she thinks about him too much. That evening, Ammi came with Trigger, and she brought a boy with her. The boy was about Sasaka's age with blue-green-ish hair color and green eyes. He looked like the kind of person you have as a trusted best friend.

"Huh? Daisuke?" Sasaka whispered when she saw the boy. "Daisuke!" she shouted as she jumped on him and hugged him.

"Okay, it's me. Now, can you get off, please? You're heavy," Daisuke said. Sasaka got off and stood up.

"I'm actually amazed you remember me," Daisuke said as Sasaka helped him up.

"Wait, I forgot to introduce you guys," Sasaka said. "This is Daisuke Nomi. He's a childhood friend of mine. Daisuke this is Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Modikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara, Ryou Shirogane and Keichiro Akasaka," Sasaka introduced.

"Her memories are recovering slowly," Ammi said, quietly so no one could hear. "I guess, Mia did the right thing." She began leaving, and no one noticed her leaving except...Ryou...again. She left Trigger at the café to keep a watch on the others. She never did feel that the others were safe ever since the party. Ryou decided to follow her, without anyone taking notice. He followed her for a short while into an alleyway, before Ammi changed into her cat form.

_Now, that I think about it, how can Ammi change into a cat?_ _I don't have much time to think about it, she's darting of again._

He didn't have much time to think about it before having to follow Ammi again. Ammi's cat form seemed very agile and fast, and Ryou had a hard time following her. He followed her to Tokyo Harbor, but then Ammi disappeared.

_I lost her and all that running for nothing._ _Hmm...Tokyo Harbor this is where I held the party last week, then that strange bird attacked..._

Ryou sighed (does he even sigh?) and sat down at the base of a tree. Ammi was sitting in that tree, waiting for the right moment, to surprise Ryou; Ryou sighed, again. Suddenly, Ammi jumped out of the tree, in her normal form which surprised Ryou.

"Okay, what were you following me for?" she asked.

"I was wondering why would you always leave without letting anyone notice, and where you were going," Ryou said.

"For short, you were nosy."

"Not nosy, curious."

"What's the difference? They both have the same definition, right?" Ryou stayed quiet for a really long while, 'til Ammi broke the silence. "If you really want to know why I'm here, than you asked the wrong person. I don't know why I'm here either. I just felt pulled here and the pulling is getting stronger and stronger," Ammi said, walking closer to the water of Tokyo Harbor. "You can follow me, if you want, but I can't guarantee your safety." Ammi walked deeper into the water, with Ryou a few feet apart from her. Suddenly, she just dove into the water, and Ryou followed. He didn't know why he followed her. He just followed her. They went deeper and deeper into the water. The longer Ryou was in the water the more air he needed and fast. Ammi noticed that Ryou couldn't stay in the water much longer, so she used her air element to make a air bubble. The two stayed in there, Ryou, gasping for air, and Ammi was the one supplying the air, somehow.

"How'd you do that?" Ryou asked.

"I have the element air so I could create an air bubbles and supply air. Somehow, I didn't need air. It's like I could breath underwater," Ammi answered, puzzled.

"How much further do we have to go?"

"Not much, the pulling is starting to pull harder."

"Which means we're close."

"You stay in here, okay? I could push this bubble, I think." Ammi went out of the bubble and tried pushing it. She pushed it deep down until they say a blue light. They came closer and the light came into figure. It was like an underwater castle, and it looked very old. The castle was in a round stream of fast moving water. It was like the air bubble Ammi created, but instead it had a stream of fast flowing water around it. Ammi could feel that the pulling was very strong. Suddenly, the air bubble bursted, and the two got sucked into the stream of water, surrounding the castle.

* * *

_Back at the café..._

Amazingly, no one seem to notice that Ryou and Ammi were gone. It was like Ryou and Ammi never existed in this world.

"Sasaka, I'm just wondering, but did you meet Kish, yet?" Daisuke asked. Strangely, Sasaka had forgotten Kish, during the conversation. She had been thinking about him all morning but somehow forgotten him. Then, she remembered that Mia told Sasaka about Kish.

"Uh, yes," Sasaka replied.

"It's been a while...a long while. Me and Kish..." Daisuke said, before he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Planned that we would visit, today," Kish said, appearing out of no where with Pie and Tart. You could say, everyone was surprised, especially Ichigo. They were more surprised, than the time Mia told them about Kish.

"Tar-tar!" Pudding shouted. She was really happy to see Tart and accidently jumped on him when she meant to hug him.

"Whaagh! Hello, Pudding," Tart said, as he tried to get Pudding off.

"You're late," Daisuke told Kish.

"I had to do some things, before I got here," Kish answered.

"And you had to bring Pie and Tart with you."

"They wanted to come. Oh, and we also brought a guest with us," Kish said. A girl, about Pudding's age, came in. She had bandages over her eyes and long, blue-greenish color hair. She couldn't walk too well, with the bandages covering her eyes. Lettuce went over to help the little girl and seated her on chair.

"Kish, who..." Daisuke began asking, but Pie cut him off.

"Her name is Kyoki Saika. She's related to Kyo Saika. You can notice the same last names," Pie said. Everyone was surprised...again. Almost no one knew that Saika had a younger sister. He never mentioned he had a younger sister, but then again they didn't know what went on in his life. They didn't know what went on in Mia, Rina, Ikumi and Ammi's life either.

"So you think we should call Saika?" Ichigo asked.

"It'd be better if we called him along with Mia and Rina," Pie said. Lettuce left the girl to call Mia. Mia had left her phone number at the café, just in case they needed her or Rina. Pie noticed how Lettuce was trying to help the girl. When Lettuce left, he kept an eye of watch on the girl.

During the conversation, Kish and Daisuke snuck out of the café with Sasaka. Kish thought that sneaking out wouldn't be so good. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to protect Sasaka, again. Daisuke, somehow, convinced him that things would be okay. Trigger, who was left behind by Ammi, followed the group to make sure they'd be safe.

* * *

_Back to Ammi and Ryou..._

Ammi lay on the floor, wondering where she was. She opened her eyes, to see Ryou laying right across from her. She laid there on the floor, for a while, before standing up to figure out where she was. To her (and our) surprise, she was in the "underwater castle" in...no, not in Tokyo Harbor but in the portal joint. A portal joint is the break in a portal, but these only happen in elemental portals. Ammi thought that, she must've stumbled upon the international Water Portal. The Water Portal _was_ a portal which Digtys, with the water element, used to travel to different worlds. The Water Portal brings you the joint of the other elements. It also brings you the Water World. The main question is how did Ammi and Ryou ended up here? Ryou is human, and Ammi only has the element of air, earth and mainly fire.

The "underwater castle" was beautiful. It wasn't that big but still it was so beautiful. There was only one room, the one Ryou and Ammi were in. The walls of that room were made of water flowing gently. You could barely believe that two people got sucked into the "castle" by the same flowing water. The water seemed more calm, than before and there seemed to be a light shining through the watery walls. The light made the "castle" just shine, because the castle was clear and the reflecting of the light. In the middle of the room was the other half of the joint portal. The portal seemed to shine too, even though Ammi knew that if anyone went through there they would see a raging war. I shouldn't talk about the war, yet for this is not the right time.

Ammi found a strange stone laying near the portal. The stone was part of a crystal necklace. Ryou began waking up, and Ammi took notice of him. She left the stone there and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Ammi asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine but where are we?"

"We're in a portal joint."

"Portal joint?" Ammi forgot that Ryou didn't know much about worlds or traveling worlds. She explained about the portal joint, and Ryou understood. Suddenly, the two heard a strange sound. The sound was pleasant, and at the same time it wasn't. A bright light shined, and it was even brighter because of the castle. After the light and sound, Ammi and Ryou turned around and saw that the stone, the one which Ammi had found near the portal, broke open. A pretty lady appeared out of the stone. She looked even more beautiful than the castle. She wore a cream-ish colored dress and had a smile on her face. She had a blue-green-ish hair color, similar to Kyoki's and her eye color was crystal blue like the sea. She also looked very kind and caring. Ryou and Ammi held their breath at the moment and everything seemed to stop.

"Hello, Ammi. I see you have a guest," she said. Her voice was very pleasant. You would feel very comfortable when hearing her voice.

"Mom?" Ammi asked, quietly.

**To Be Continued...**

Yes, I know cliffies are bad, but I couldn't resist. Besides this chapter would be pretty long if I continued. Okay, I tried to put more info on worlds and the such. You'll find out more about the Kyoki and Ammi's mom next time, so until next time. R&R Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: A Warnings Arrole

A/N: Yay! Up to chappie 8! I've never written anything this far. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Also, Kish will be saying the Disclaimer.

_Kish_: Hey! Why do I have to do it?

_Ayaka-san_: I was gonna make Ryou do it, but he's all the way down there. ((points downat Tokyo Harbor))

_Kish_: What about everyone else?

_Ayaka-san_: They'll get they're turn sooner or later.

_Kish_: I'm not doing it. ((starts leaving))

_Ayaka-san_: Fine, then I'll never write a IchigoxKish fanfic.

_Kish_: Okay. ((comes back)) Ayaka-san does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any Anime/Manga listed in chappie 1. Happy?

_Ayaka-san_: Well, you forgot to say the POV thing.

_Kish_: What? I have to say that too?

_Ayaka-san_: ((nods 'yes'))

_Kish_: Oh fine, _Italics,_ once again, are Ryou's thoughts. Now, are you happy?

_Ayaka-san: _You forgot that words between ' ' are telepathic talk.

_Kish:_ What!

_Ayaka-san: _Anyways, we'll continue this conversation, later. Now, on with chapter 8.

* * *

_Chapter 8:_ _Warnings Arrole_ _(and Sibling's Greetings?)

* * *

_

"Uh, I mean, Lady Saika," Ammi said, before doing a swift and quick bow.

"Saika?" Ryou whispered, quietly so no one might've heard (remember, he didn't meet Kyo Saika or Kyoki, yet). _So she's not Ammi's mother?_ _But, I might be wrong. I didn't find out Ammi's last name, yet._

"You're still same," Lady Saika said, as she smiled.

"I wish, I changed, but it seems I didn't," Ammi replied, with a small hint of sarcasm. Lady Saika sighed and took a glance at Ryou. 'Hmm... so you're the one who made a change in Ammi, a good change.' Ryou didn't understand at first. He was puzzled. He heard Lady Saika's voice, but Lady Saika didn't move her mouth. Sooner or later, he seemed to understand that she was talking telepathically with him while speaking non-telepathically with Ammi. _'Wait, what changes did I made in her?'_

'Be patient. She'll open up, and your past forgotten memories will soon seem clear.'

'_Past forgotten memories?'_

'I can't explain to you, now.' That ended the two's telepathic talk, but Ryou was still puzzled. _Past forgotten memories... what did I forget? Was it important? _Suddenly, Ryou had a quick flashback, but it was hard to remember. Everything went by his eyes like lightning. He saw himself playing with a girl younger than him and a boy a little older than him. Then, he saw what had happened five years ago when the kirema anima burned his house and killed his parents. The rest were just fragments of his past memories, that he remembers. Once he begins realizing one, it switches on to a different memory scene. _What was that?_ _And that girl and boy I've never seen them before. Though, the girl looks similar to... to ...Ammi._

'You'll be getting those flashbacks a lot beginning, now,'

'_Lady Saika? Why do they begin now?_'

'Take a guess.'

'_Ammi? But, why?'_ Lady Saika didn't answer Ryou, telepathically or non-telepathically. Lady Saika had left Ryou very puzzled. She couldn't tell him anymore then that. Every movement or thought she made was being monitored by The Digity Kingdom. She knew The Digity Kingdom would never leave her alone.

* * *

_The Digity Kingdom in The World Between Worlds (this is your first visit, so I'll stick to the basics) ...

* * *

_

"Dammit, everything got ruined," Eon yelled. Eon is the commander of The Digity Kingdom's force. His name obviously, means a long time which is true to his age. He's five-hundred-years-old, but looks like a twenty-five-year-old and acts like an eighteen-year-old (very strange.) He doesn't talk much about how he got to live this long. Once, though, he told Ammi and Sasaka how he got to be so old, but that won't be here, yet (remember basics).

"Now, now, Eon. Not everything is ruined only some things," a voice said, through the darkness. Eon nodded his head and continued on with his job. I'll let you guess, who the voice is.

* * *

_About a mile from Café Mew Mew..._ (Wow the trip to The Digity Kingdom was too quick)

* * *

Daisuke, Kish, and Sasaka were walking down the street. Trigger was following them in his spy mode. Kish couldn't be seen by anyone, but Sasaka, Daisuke and Trigger. He had a device, made by Pie, which could make him invisible to anyone he doesn't know. The three later, came to a murder scene, well, not a murder scene just a scene, I guess. The noticed two people out of the crowd. The two people were Mia and Rina! 

"Daisuke! Kish! I see, Mia and Rina over there," Sasaka exclaimed, before running into the crowd. Daisuke and Kish followed her along with Trigger, still in spy mode.

"Hey, Mia! Rina!" Mia and Rina turned their heads and saw Sasaka, Daisuke, and Kish running towards them.

"Hi, what are you three doing here? And Daisuke, I didn't know you'd be introduced so early," Mia said.

"Yeah, but Sasaka remembers me," Daisuke said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, but what are you three doing here?"

"Uh, just going around Tokyo. Anyways, what about you and Rina? What are you two doing here?" Daisuke asked, trying to change the subject.

"I work as a pro detective and Rina, as my nurse assistant," Mia said.

"Um, Mia how did you become a pro detective at your age?" Sasaka asked.

"Uh..." Mia paused for awhile, then continued, "I think, it's better that you don't know." Kish just stayed quiet during the conversation. He didn't know why he kept quiet he just did.

"Hm, so what happened here Mia?" Daisuke asked. Mia took out a clear bag from her pocket. The bag had a strange item inside. If you looked at it really, carefully, you could see that the item is an arrow. "Oh my..., please tell me it isn't a piason arrole." Much to Daisuke's worriment it was a paison arrole. Mia nodded a signal "yes". Daisuke looked at the ground in disappointment. Sasaka looked confusedly at the item in the bag. Kish noticed her confusion.

"A paison arrole is the Digity's language for saying a poison arrow. The only difference is the way you pronounce it, and that a paison arrole is more dangerous," Kish said. Sasaka nodded understanding.

"So what is a thing like that doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not sure. Though, everyone here at this scene is a Digity, so not much is asked. The only question here is your question," Mia replied. Daisuke didn't speak, so Mia continued. "No one was hurt, though, but..."

"I didn't know, there were other Digity's beside us," Sasaka whispered, so she wouldn't interrupt Mia and Daisuke's conversation.

"A necklace, similar to yours, and a mark (that distinguished they're element) on they're neck or wrist is the main difference between a person in this world apart from a Digity," Kish answered, also whispering.

"Oh." Sasaka looked at her wrist to see if the mark was there, but it wasn't. Kish noticed and showed her hand where her is.

"I think, it's over here," he said. It was behind her neck. She couldn't really feel it, but she had a feeling that it was there. Kish began letting go of her hand, but she just grabbed it back. She liked the warm feeling around her hand and didn't want it to end.

"But, this means Satashi is very close to getting his sister back and might even know where she is," Daisuke finished, for Mia. He knew that, Mia would never be able to say it.

"Um, who's Satashi and his sister?" Sasaka asked (A/N: Aagh! She asked the question, and I'm interupting you.) Sasaka still didn't recover all of her memories, so she couldn't remember that Satashi is Tori. She didn't finish the equation, that Satashi plus Tori equals the same person (S+TS P).

"A certain someone is all we can say," Daisuke said, trying to answer and not answer her question. Sasaka looked at Mia, hoping she would give the answer or at least a hint.

"Sorry, you'll have to recover this memory by your self," Mia said. Sasaka looked to the ground in disappointment but tried not to show it. She couldn't hide it from Kish, though. He was keeping a really close watch on her.

"Anyways, what happened here?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, let's see, my guess is that Eon must have done it. He's like, the only one who knows how to make and use these things," Mia answered. She was generally, right.

* * *

_About three hours before this...

* * *

_

Eon and most of his troops had pinned out Sasaka location. They planned to shoot a paison arrole, near her location as a warnings note. They wouldn't be able to go to that world, though. Ammi had sealed all locations that could let Digitys pass from the World Between World into another world. Only certain people/Digitys will be able to go pass the seal. This was good and bad at the same time. This is good, because it would protect Digitys in another world, besides the World Between Worlds, from Satashi and his tyranny. This is bad, because it would trap the Digitys in The World Between Worlds with Satashi's tyranny.

Well, Eon had found out a way to transfer items from The World Between Worlds into other worlds. Ammi had stopped the flow of Digitys coming from The World Between Worlds into other worlds. She did not stop items coming from The World Between Worlds. Eon used that way and used one of the top ten most dangerous weapons, not to mention near extinct. He shot the arrole about one hour later at Mia and Rina. Luckily, Mia and Rina were able to dodge the attack, but Rina got slightly scratched by it. Luckily (again), Rina was a healing Digity and knew how to treat the wound. Though it was only a scratch, it swelled up and was all num.

* * *

_At Mia's Apartment...

* * *

_

((ring...ring...ring))

"Okay, okay, I'm picking up the phone," Saika said, as he entered the hallway to pick up the phone. "Geez, why did Mia, Rina, even Ikumi had to leave. I haven't came back here for at least a year, and they leave out the door at five in the morning," he complained. He used to live with Mia and Rina, but then had to leave to help Ammi with portal things. Ikumi moved in about a month after Saika left. Mia and Rina didn't know much about Ikumi, though. Saika picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Uh, um, Saika right?" the person on the other end said.

"Yeah, and you would be?"

"Um, I'm Lettuce Modorakawa. Um...I was here about last week with Mia and Rina," Lettuce answered.

"Oh, you're the one with the green colored hair, right?" Saika asked, but he didn't wait for her reply. He was sure, anyways. "So, what are you calling here for, anyways? If you wanna talk to Mia, Rina, or Ikumi, well, I don't think they'll be back until after 5:30p.m."

"Oh, okay. Can I please talk to you? Please this is urgent."

"Uh..." was all Saika said, before Lettuce told him what happened. "What! What is my sister doing here?" Saika yelled, so loud Lettuce dropped the phone. Lettuce didn't dare pick up the phone until Saika calmed down. Mostly, she heard ranting and complaining from the person on the other end of the phone.

"Um, well, I...I mean, we don't really know what happened. Um, if you know who Kish is...um, he brought found her and brought her here. Um, I really think you should come hear, um, that is if you don't have any plans or anything," Lettuce said, finally picking up the phone from the floor.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Saika said, before hanging up. He didn't even bother saying good-bye or anything. He rushed down the hallway and grabbed his jacket, but dropped it seeing that today was a warm day. About three-fourths way there, he finally, came to the thought if this might be a lie or trap. He didn't stop running and somehow, knew where the café was.

Lettuce thought getting from Mia's apartment to Café Mew Mew in ten minutes was kinda impossible. It took about 45 minutes to get from the apartment to the café by using the freeway, alone. Saika was only about fourteen-years-old, so he can't drive. Buses would take even longer. Well, Saika is a Digity, so he might have something up his sleeves. Lettuce began calling Mia and Rina.

Amazingly in ten minutes, Saika was at the door. He was panting heavily, and sweating all over (eew?). Kyoki turned her head when she heard someone or thing burst through the door. Saika took a deep breath before walking over to his sister. Everything went silent for awhile, but Saika broke the silence. "Okay, what are you doing here?" he half yelled. He sounded worried and angry at the same time, might've been he's overprotective of his sister.

"Kyo-nii? Um..." Kyoki began, but was cut of by Saika.

"Don't Kyo-nii me. What are you doing here?" Saika asked, sounding very mean without realizing it.

"Um..." Kyoki tried speaking, but was too scared of the way her older brother was speaking. Saika noticed her fear and replayed what he said to her in his mind. It did sound mean, and his sister got scared, easily.

"Okay, I'm sorry for speaking and yelling at you in that kinda volume. Can you please tell me why you're here?" Saika said, lowering down his volume.

"Um...Duke...she...she got..." Kyoki stammered. She was afraid, she would cry. It seemed to her all her life she's been scared of a lot of things, hiding behind the protection of her older brother and sister.

"Captured by Satashi?" Kyoki nodded her head and held back her tears. Duke (yes, the leader of the Saint Rose Crusaders) took care of Kyoki while her parents were away. Kyoki then, began hiding not only behind her older brother and sister's protection but also Duke's. Duke getting captured was a hard thing for her, because Kyoki also got quite attached to Duke. She got manipulated by Satashi and attacked Tokyo as the leader of The Saint Rose Crusaders.

Saika patted his sister's back.

* * *

_Okay, finally back to Ryou and Ammi...

* * *

_

Ryou finally, stopped thinking about the weird flashbacks and payed attention to Ammi and Lady Saika's conversation.

"So your water element is emerging from it's sleep, eh?" Lady Saika asked Ammi.

"Yeah, and I'm wondering if you could put it back to sleep. Awakening my Shadow element may turn out to be a disaster," Ammi replied.

"Wait, Shadow element? I thought, there were only four?" Ryou said.

"Yes, but Shadow is an artificial like element. It was created by Dark magic. It can spread faster then anything you could imagine and can destroy everything in a short period of time," Lady Saika replied.

'_Then, Ammi..._'

'Yes, she can be very dangerous.'

'_You're talking telepathically with me again.'_

'No, this will be my last sentence.'

"So, Lady Saika will or can you put it back to it's original state?" Ammi asked. Lady Saika thought about it for awhile before saying, "Alright, but it might leave this world and many others in a weakened state without you fighting for a few days." Ammi laughed a little.

"They'll be okay. Tokyo Mew Mew will be fighting in my absence, whether they want to or not. Destiny has chosen."_ Who made her in charge of what Tokyo Mew Mew does or doesn't do?_

'I can hear you, Ryou.'

'_Ammi? So you heard my conversation with Lady Saika?'_

'Not all of it, most of it.'

Lady Saika smiled as she heard the two talk telepathically. 'Has destiny chosen for you to fall in love, Ammi? My stepdaughter, I hope you shall not suffer in this one,' Lady Saika thought.

"Lady Saika, you're not listening to our arguing through telepathicey, are you?"

"No, why would I do that?"

'She's listening,' Ammi and Ryou both said in their heads. 'Don't copy me.'

'_I'm not! You're copying me.'_

'Not.' Lady Saika stood there the whole time smiling and listening to the telepathic argument going on.

After much telepathic arguing, Lady Saika finally, spoke, breaking the argument. "Okay, Ammi, you know that you'll be unconscious and very vulnerable for about a week or two, still wanna go through?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, whether I like it or not. I have to put my likes aside and think about the bigger problem," Ammi replied. Ryou felt that Ammi must've lost a lot trying to protect worlds from dangerous destruction, kinda similar to him. Maybe, that's why Ammi always seem to hide in that emotionless shell of hers, not expressing much. Though during the argument, Ammi slightly, crawled out of the shell.

"Okay, you asked for it," Lady Saika said. "Toki Darkness Sleep Silent leave this girl in peace, for now (A/N: toki eternity, I think)," Lady Saika said. A bright light surrounded the castle. Ryou had to close his eyes shut, because of the bright light. When he opened his eyes, he found Ammi laying unconsciously on the floor.

"Wait, how do we get out of here?" Ryou asked Lady Saika.

"Once you step or jump out of this castle, I'll send a strong stream of water which will take you to shore in about 20 seconds. You'll have to hold on to Ammi, though."

"Yeah, I know." Ryou began carrying Ammi, said good-bye to Lady Saika and jumped or stepped out of the castle. Like Lady Saika said, a strong and fast stream of water got Ryou and Ammi to shore in a few seconds.

"Ryou! Ammi! What are you two doing here? And what happened to Ammi?" Sasaka said, as she ran towards the two.

"I'll explain, later. Well, what about you, guys?" Ryou asked.

"Uh, we'll explain later too. First we have to hurry, to Café Mew Mew. Lettuce called saying Saika's sister is at the café," Mia said.

"Saika?" Ryou exclaimed, as he stood up. "Explain, later? We have to hurry to the café, right?" They nodded "yes", and Ryou picked Ammi up. He carried her, while running to the café and explaining with the others. The seven ran into the café. Ryou carried Ammi into his room and laid her down on his bed. Then he walked downstairs and explained to the others.

"What? Ammi?" Kyoki whispered, quietly. The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon everyone left. Most of it was spent explaining and such. Sasaka felt kinda sad that Daisuke and Kish had to leave. Daisuke was gonna move into Mia's apartment, and Kish had to go home with Pie and Tart. Daisuke gave a big hug for Sasaka. Kish gave a gentle kiss to her right cheek, while whispering something in her ear. She thought he said, "See you tonight." She wasn't sure, though and was really tired through all the excitement that day. She was kinda excited, though. That as tired as Kish would be everyday, he'd visit her every night until she slept.

* * *

**Ahem, To Be Continued...dun, dun, dun**...

* * *

A/N: Wow! I think, that's the longest chappie I ever wrote, and I took you to a lot of places. Though, I think, I rushed the ending, don't you think? I also think, I made it confusing, maybe a lot even. Well, sorry, for a very late update. I keep updating late first my other story now this one. I hope, I can get back on track, again. Okay, uh, now I have to get this question out. Ahem, uh, do you want anything to happen between Ammi and Ryou? Like ((gulp)) romance♥? I just, want to know if not I'll just make them friends. Oh yeah, now that I think about it what happened to Kish? We're supposed to continue our argument. 

Kish: Okay, back.

Ayaka-san: ((fell of chair from being surprised))

Kish: I don't think, I wanna continue our "argument". I have one of your stories to fix, so yeah.

Ayaka-san: Okay, which means you don't mind doing the disclaimer for the next chappie. ((Gets up))

Kish: I did not say that. ((Pushes Ayaka-san back down))

Ayaka-san: Ow! ((Continues the argument))

-Ayaka-san ♪ Signing Out


End file.
